ღTú Mε Olvidαstε Primεro
by Fairies Angels Violet
Summary: Después de una noche de pasión habrá misterios por revelar. ÉL debe descubrir por que el amor de su vida lo rechaza, y ELLA por que su amigo esta tan raro después de esa noche en el bar, pero… ¿será que esos misterios terminaran separándolos?


**

* * *

**

Tú me olvidaste primero

Por Fairies Angels Violet

* * *

**Sumary:** Después de una noche de pasión habrá misterios por revelar. ÉL debe descubrir por que el amor de su vida lo rechaza, y ELLA por que su amigo esta tan raro después de esa noche en el bar, pero… ¿será que esos misterios terminaran separándolos?

**Pareja:** Darien/Serena

**Genero:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para la creación de este fic.

**Notas:** Este es un universo alterno con los personajes de Sailor Moon.

Nosotras somos Anneliese Moons Angel y Tokio Cristal (actualmente conocida como Marilyn J. Monroe)

Querida Anny, reina madre de todas las mamochas. Queremos que sepas que te amamos mucho y que gracias a ti, hoy en día, este fanfic ve la luz, porque lograste unirnos a este par de cabezas huecas xD. ¿Ya te dijimos que te amábamos? Pues te lo volvemos a decir otra vez: te amamos.

* * *

**Prologo.**

**ÉL.**

Despertar con ella en mis brazos fue la mejor sensación que experimente en toda mi vida.

Ya sabía que la amaba, pero no imagine que estar con ella haría que la amara todavía más. No creí que eso fuera posible aunque, si me hubieran preguntado hace dos años, habría dicho que no imaginaba que yo alguna vez llegara a amar a alguien.

Bueno tal vez estén algo confundidos.

Se preguntaran quien es ella y quien soy yo…

Pues, mi nombre es Darien Chiba y si se lo están preguntando la respuesta es: Si, soy el actor Darien Chiba que sale en todos lados.

El que ha salido con miles de modelos y actrices, el que ha ganado miles de premios, el que es conocido porque, a pesar de todo, nunca se ha enamorado en realidad, como todos saben soy el que siempre dijo en sus entrevistas que nunca se casaría, el cual confeso que no creía en el amor, ya que nunca lo había sentido en toda mi vida o, por lo menos, no el amor romántico por una mujer. El amor por mi familia, el gran cariño por mis amigos y mi trabajo, el cual hasta hace un tiempo fue mi vida, ese es el amor que conozco bien.

Pero la verdad es que todo cambio cuando la conocí a ella.

Aunque pase un año entero negándome a mi mismo, mis sentimientos al final, lo tuve que admitir, me enamore de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Lo irónico es que ella es lo que yo menos buscaba en la vida, pero hay un problema enorme en esta situación y es que ella no me quiere cerca o, por lo menos, no en la forma en la que yo quisiera estar en su vida.

¡Qué irónico!, ¿no lo creen?

La única mujer en el mundo que me rechaza es la única sin la que no puedo vivir…

Tal vez deba empezar por el principio.

A ella la conocí hace dos años, en una fundación que me pertenece hace cinco años.

Yo la cree en memoria de mi abuela, la cual fue la que me crió junto con mi madre, ya que mis padres estaban separados y yo vivía con ellas, así que, como mi madre trabajaba todo el día, mi abuela era quien me cuidaba al llegar del colegio, de hecho cuando dije que quería ser actor ella fue la única que me apoyo y gracias a ella tuve el valor de seguir mi sueño…

… aunque al principio fue muy duro y no conseguía un papel decente en nada.

Ella se emocionaba cuando me veía como extra en alguna novela o algo por el estilo. Siempre me dio ánimos para seguir luchando, ella siempre me decía que yo lo conseguiría, que un día me convertiría en un gran actor y, como en todo lo que decía tenia razón, con el tiempo conseguí experiencia, mejores papeles, hasta que cuando menos me di cuenta ya era muy reconocido y respetado en el medio.

Aun recuerdo el rostro de mi abuela cuando la lleve a la premier de mi primera película.

¡Fue uno de los días más emocionantes de nuestras vidas!

Recuerdo que cuando llegamos y estaban todas esas cámaras, periodistas y demás en la alfombra roja, ella se acerco a mi oído y me dijo _"te lo dije, te dije que lo lograrías"_. Pero con los años, cuando yo estaba en uno de mis mejores momentos y acababa de ganar el premio más importante en el medio, como mejor protagonista, ella enfermo…

Los médicos le diagnosticaron cáncer y fue el peor momento para mí.

Sentí que el mundo se me venia abajo…

Afortunadamente, gracias a mi fortuna, ella tuvo el mejor cuidado posible y yo en ese año solo me dedique a cuidarla a ella. Convertí mi casa en un mini hospital, solo para ella y así yo podía quedarme a su lado todo el tiempo sin que le faltara el cuidado medico necesario.

Mi abuela siempre me dijo que era un exagerado, que no eran necesarias tantas molestias y mucho menos que yo dejara mi vida por cuidarla, pero yo sentía que lo que hacía no era suficiente.

No después de todo lo que ella hizo por mí.

Además que no era suficiente para mí, ¡yo deseaba poder hacer por ella mucho más!, pero por lo menos estoy tranquilo en que se hizo todo lo humanamente posible y esa satisfacción de alguna forma me acompaño siempre.

Estuve con ella hasta el final, hasta su último suspiro de vida…

Cuando volví a trabajar, en una entrevista me preguntaron sobre mi ausencia de un año. En fin, en el medio se hablaron de muchas cosas, pero esa entrevista me dejo pensando, ya que en un momento se hablo de que muchas personas en esa situación no pueden darle los cuidados necesarios a su familiar enfermo. Así que decidí que en honor a mi abuela crearía una fundación para pacientes con cáncer.

Tiempo después nació la fundación para pacientes de cualquier edad.

Al principio yo iba pero, la verdad, esos pacientes me recordaban la situación que hacía poco había vivido: Ver como esa enfermedad me había quitado al ser que yo más amaba en el mundo. Así que no fui capaz de volver, pero me encargue de que el lugar tuviera los empleados necesarios y con el conocimiento para manejar la fundación por mí.

Con el tiempo solo me dedique a mi carrera. Al principio fue por escaparme de mi soledad, ya que mis padres se encontraban lejos al igual que mis medio hermanos y mi vida ya estaba hecha en la ciudad, aunque me mantenía en contacto con mi hermanita menor, mi medio hermana, con quien mejor me llevo a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad existente en ambos. Pero no nos podíamos ver mucho por su estudio y mi trabajo, tan alejados el uno del otro…

Así que mi soledad después del trabajo me llevo a salir con cuanta chica se me atravesara…

…bueno, debo admitir que solo con las rubias…

Ya sé que deben estar pensando: _otro que solo busca rubias. _

Pues sí, lo admito. Solo he salido con rubias. Nunca en mi vida he salido con una chica que no sea rubia.

La verdad no sé porque, pero solo ellas me atraían, aunque mis relaciones, si es que se le pueden llamar así, solo han sido físicas. Parece ser que a ellas les gusta así, es como si solo estuvieran conmigo para poder después presumir, pero yo siempre lo he sabido: a donde quiera que vaya siempre hay una fan muy dispuesta a estar conmigo. Pero solo en lo físico, nunca se dejan ver como son en realidad. Se muestran como ellas creen que me gustan las mujeres, así que con el tiempo yo ni me moleste en fijarme en algo más que su físico, después de todo, era lo único que conseguiría de ellas.

Pero hace dos años el mundo cambio, por lo menos, para mí.

Un día me llego un comunicado de una doctora que trabajaba para mi fundación, hablándome de una niña con cáncer que moriría pronto y había pedido como ultimo deseo conocerme ya que yo era su actor favorito. Pero lo que en realidad me impacto, era que aquella niña se llamaba igual que mi abuela _Leonora._

No fui capaz de reusarme, así que le dije a la doctora, Amy Mizuno, que preparara algo especial para el día que fuera a conocer a Leonora.

Tengo entendido que Leonora fue llevada a uno de los jardines que estaba decorado de globos de sus colores favoritos, donde supuestamente iban a dar un show unos payasos, pero en realidad solo estaba yo con una rosa roja -ya que me habían dicho que eran sus favoritas y otra casualidad: también eran las favoritas de mi abuela-.

En fin, debieron ver su rostro cuando me vio…

Fue extraño, a pesar de que esa mirada de adoración y sorpresa de tenerme cerca la había visto miles de veces, la inocencia en los ojos de Leonora le daba una visión nueva y encantadora.

La verdad esa pequeña me derritió.

Pasamos toda la mañana en el jardín sentados hablando. Ella me hizo miles de preguntas y me conto todo sobre ella. Tenía una coneja de peluche llamada _Niby,_ que había sido un regalo de su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, una chica llamada Milenia Angels -que no se porque pero para ser un nombre tan poco común se me hizo conocido, pero por mas que pensé no pude recordar de donde-.

Debo confesar una cosa, al final del día los papeles con Leonora se habían cambiado, porque era yo quien estaba embobado ahora con ella y era su devoto fan.

Esa pequeña se gano mi corazón en un día, de hecho, yo solo pasaría la mañana con ella. Pero no fui capaz de dejarla y solo me despedí de ella hasta la noche cuando dos chicas, una rubia doctora con un laso rojo en el cabello llamada Mina Aino, quien aparentemente ya conocía por su trato tan confianzudo, pero a quien en verdad no podía recordar, aunque por su actitud sospechaba que era alguien con quien algo había tenido algo, pero en realidad la chica que iba con ella fue la que más me llamo la atención.

Una chica muy hermosa de cabello café, ojos azul cielo y piel muy blanca. Me sorprendió su tono de piel ya que con sus ojos coincidía más con una mujer rubia que con una chica de cabello café. Pero aun así hermosísima…

Se estarán preguntando porque digo eso después de decir que solo me gustaban la rubias, pues fácil, aunque solo salgo con rubias tan poco soy "ciego". De hecho soy capaz de admitir la belleza en muchas mujeres, aunque no salga con ellas.

Lo que mas llamo mi atención fue la forma tan fría en la que me miraba, aunque a Leonora la miraba con todo el amor del mundo. Hacia muchos años que nadie me miraba con esa frialdad.

Desde que soy famoso nadie me ha mirado sin adoración en los ojos y esa mirada la hizo interesante y la forma en la que me hecho del cuarto de Leonora, como si yo fuera el hijo del vecino, me dejo boquiabierto a pesar de que Leonora les rogo a las dos que me dejaran quedarme un poco más. La chica de cabello café no cedió y tenía razón.

La niña debía descansar.

Así que salí del cuarto prometiéndole a Leonora que volvería a visitarla, que no se desharía tan fácilmente de mí, lo cual la hizo reír muchísimo y me aseguro que era imposible cansarse de mi presencia. Pensé lo mismo.

Con ella de verdad que volvería al otro día, para que me contara mas historias de su conejita Niby, en un reino llamado Tokio de Cristal, un reino que ella y Milenia habían inventado juntas, un mundo de ensueño donde todo podía pasar, además que ese día Leonora me había dicho que yo era el rey de ese reino, el rey _Endimión_, así que debía volver para saber más de mi reino.

Con el paso de los días, Leonora y yo, nos volvimos inseparables.

Iba todos los días a verla y ella me presento a más personas que eran beneficiadas con la fundación. También conocí a la familia de Leonora, eran personas humildes que jamás habrían podido costear los cuidados de Leonora por sus propios medios. Conocerlos fue muy raro por que ellos me veían como un héroe por haber creado un lugar como ese, con todas las comodidades del mundo, y completamente gratis.

Todo eso hizo que me interesara más por la fundación.

Así que repartía mí tiempo entre el trabajo y todo lo que el mismo conlleva, junto con tiempo para estar con Leonora y aprender más sobre la fundación y su potencial.

Me avergonzaba admitir que la misma llevaba funcionando 3 años y yo no sabía nada sobre ella. Me había desconectado por completo, pero ahora quería estar involucrado en todo lo referente a ella y así, de esa forma, me fui involucrando cada día más en todos los proyectos, descubriendo que la chica, de cabello café, era la directora de la fundación.

En realidad ella hacia de todo allí, era el pilar del lugar y por fin supe su nombre.

Serena Tsukino.

Pero lo que en ese tiempo no había cambiado era la forma en la que me miraba y eso me molestaba, era como si le fastidiara tenerme cerca y me hacía sentir como si yo no perteneciera allí, como un intruso en mi propia fundación.

Ella podría ser el pilar y hacerlo funcionar, pero yo era otro pilar, aunque fuera solo económico, la gente donaba miles de millones solo por mí, aparte de los millones que yo daba de mi bolsillo para que el lugar funcionara, ¡y ella me trataba así!

La verdad ella me estaba enloqueciendo. Pero lo peor estaba por venir. Yo decidí volverme el subdirector de la parte infantil ya que Leonora me había pedido que ayudara a sus amigos y a todos los niños que estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella. Yo acepte, pero a Serena no le gusto ni poquito, ya que teníamos que trabajar hombro a hombro. Pero cuando yo estaba filmando alguna película, me ausentaba mucho, y eso la enfurecía.

Decía que yo "iba por hobbie y que en vez de estorbar, me fuera y dejara que alguien en verdad dedicado tomara mi lugar".

Así que de esa forma nos la pasábamos peleando como perros y gatos cuando estábamos solos. En frente de los pacientes actuábamos como si nada pasara, pero a Leonora nunca la engañamos. Ella sabía muy bien que estábamos fingiendo, pero siempre trato de unirnos, de que nos hiciéramos amigos y muchas veces logramos llevarnos bien… solo por ella.

Leonora definitivamente era milagrosa. La verdad a veces hasta me divertía mucho con Serena, pero solo cuando Leonora estaba. Me di cuenta de que nos relajaba a los dos y eso hacia todo más fácil.

Al pasar los meses Leonora fue empeorando…

… y un día Amy y Mina, que eran sus doctoras, nos dijeron a todos que le quedaban solo días de vida.

¡Fue horrible!

Había vuelto a construir un mundo normal con sentimientos reales alrededor de esa pequeña y otra vez todo se venia abajo. Caí en depresión y decidí no volver.

No quería verla morir a ella…

También me sentía fatal y me encerré en mi departamento una semana. No fui a ningún lado, hasta que una noche Serena se apareció en mi departamento…

—_Serena, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestione, sorprendido por su presencia._

—_La pregunta no seria, ¿qué haces tú aquí, Chiba? —me increpo con dureza, cosa que no me sorprendió. _

_Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus malos tratos…_

—_¿De qué estas hablando, Tsukino? —repuse en defensa—. Si te fijas bien, este es mi departamento, así que aquí la invitada, oh, no, mejor dicho, la "intrusa" eres tú..._

—_Ja, aparte de cobarde eres un idiota_

—_¡Oye! —fruncí el ceño ante su atrevimiento—, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿quién te crees para hablarme así ?_

—_Puede que yo no sea nadie para ti, Chiba, y en últimas "eso" no me importa, ya que tú no me podrías interesar menos…_

_Sonreí con ironía recostándome con los brazos cruzados sobre la puerta._

—_¿Ah, sí? —la cuestione entre una sonrisa—. Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí si ese es el caso?, ¿no deberías irte a algún lado?_

—_No estoy aquí por mí —hizo una pausa y dio un largo suspiro—, sino por Leonora_

_Mi postura se descompuso. _

—_¡¿Leonora?! —exclame sin importarme el tono—, ¿le …le paso algo?.. esta…_

_No pude finalizar la frase. No podía sostener aquella idea tan dolorosa para mí. Un dolor punzante dijo presente en mi pecho, un dolor punzante que solo una vez en mi vida pude sentir hace ya bastante tiempo…_

_El dolor de la pérdida. _

—_No —negó con la cabeza, y agradecí ese gesto exhalando el aire que había contenido en mis pulmones segundos antes—, todavía no, pero ella esta muy triste y enojada contigo._

_Serena levanto sus ojos del suelo y los poso sobre los míos._

_Era la peor mirada que hubiera recibido de parte de Serena. _

_Estaba acostumbrado a que me mirara con desprecio y que me ignorara, pero nunca me encontré preparado para recibir aquella mirada llena de resentimiento, rencor y odio. _

_Su peor mirada…_

—_Yo… —solo supe decir, ya que las palabras no querían salir de entre mis labios._

—_¡¿Tú qué?! —exclamo—. ¿Eres un cobarde?, ¿o un falso? Porque para abandonar a una pequeña cuando más te necesita… ¿es o por miedo de verla morir?, ¿o por que eres un mentiroso que solo estaba probando algo para parecer el niño bueno? ¡Ahhhh! —grito llena de rabia y yo la cele, deseando poder hacer lo mismo en esos momentos —. ¡Dime cual eres! Ya sabía que no valías la pena, pero esa pequeña merece saber porque la abandonas, ¡así que respóndeme, Chiba!_

_Quería decirle que sí, que tenía razón, que era verdad. _

_¡Soy un cobarde!_

_Abandonar a una niña tan pequeña, una niña con un pasaje de ida sin vuelta para un viaje eterno, sin retorno, a los lugares más oscuros de la humanidad. Ella estaba condenada a pasar por el túnel de la muerte y yo, su héroe, su supuesto salvador, le falle…_

_Pero a pesar de eso, mi orgullo reacciono primero…_

—_¡Ya deja de gritarme! —grite, logrando que Serena se exaltara—. Tú no eres nadie para venir a hablarme así. Ya bastante te he aguantado estos meses, por si se te olvida yo soy en realidad tu jefe y me debes respeto._

—_No estoy aquí por trabajo. Estoy aquí por que adoro a esa pequeña y me duele en el alma verla llorar porque tú ya no la quieres —dijo de manera más tranquila, pero sin apartar su fatal mirada de la mía._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Sí, como escuchas. Ella se la ha pasado llorando y esperándote todos estos días y a ti ni te importa, ¿verdad?_

_Ese tipo de actitud de parte de Serena, ¡lo odiaba!, y mucho más cuando se ponía así. Para ella era tan fácil cuestionar a las personas sin realmente conocerlas. _

_No tenía derecho a opinar sobre lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir. Total, son mis sentimientos, no los de ella. _

—_¡Vete! —grite sin poder contenerlo y señalándole la salida—. No te permito que me hables así. _

—_Yo te hablo como se me da la gana._

—_¡Pues ya no! Así que lárgate, que no estoy de humor para soportarte._

Así esa noche, en medio de la confusión de sentimientos que tenía, eche a Serena a empujones de mi apartamento. Pero aunque no se lo dijera nunca, si ella no hubiera ido esa noche yo tal vez no hubiera ido a ver a Leonora en sus últimos días, porque, más grande que mi miedo a verla morir, era el remordimiento por hacerla sufrir sus últimos días.

Así que al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, me encontraba en la habitación de Leonora con un ramo de rosas rojas y, aunque le mentí diciendo que no había ido por estar filmando, ella no me creyó.

Valiente actor me sentí cuando vi que ella sabía que mentía, así que después de un rato le confesé la verdad y ella me hizo prometerle que, cuando ya no estuviera, yo seguiría trabajando en la fundación y seguiría con mi vida.

También me hizo prometerle que cuidaría a Milenia Angels, una promesa difícil, ya que yo no sabía quien era Milenia. Pero ella siempre me decía que ella sabía que la encontraría, y que ella seria la madre de mis hijos, pero yo solo prometí cuidarla. La parte de los hijos no quedo en nuestro contrato oral, como ella lo llamo, y también me regalo a su conejita Niby para que me acompañara y me cuidara, además dijo que ella me guiaría a Milenia, ya que solo Leonora y Milenia conocían la historia de Tokio de Cristal.

Una semana después de regalarme a Niby, Leonora murió.

Todos estábamos con ella.

Sus padres, Serena, Amy, Mina y yo estábamos ahí.

Se fue muy tranquila y creo que eso nos ayudo a todos un poco, pero a pesar de mi promesa, yo me tome un mes de descanso. Quería desconectarme de todo y me fui a visitar a mis padres ya que, a pesar de estar separados, Vivian en la misma ciudad, muy cerca el uno del otro.

Yo me quede en un hotel cerca de la casa de ambos, ya que estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y me gustaba mi privacidad.

Después de tres semanas volví a la ciudad.

Fui manejando y llegue de noche, pero decidí hacer una parada, ya que a la entrada de la ciudad estaba el cementerio. Así que pare para llevarle flores a Leonora y ahí, en su tumba, me desborone…

Llore como un bebe por esa pequeña de diez años que había alegrado mi vida en el tiempo que estuve con ella. Llore como no me había permitido hacer. Desde que ella murió me había prometido a mi mismo no llorar, y en el funeral no lo hice.

Estaba como pasmado.

Creo que todos lo estábamos, a pesar de ser algo que ya sabíamos que pasaría. La única que lloro tanto como sus padres fue Serena. Después de que Leonora falleció, Serena se fue de su habitación y al igual que yo se tomo un receso de su trabajo. La verdad no le di mucha atención a la fundación, así que no sabia quien la había reemplazo por ese tiempo, solo supe que estuvo en el funeral, pero no se acerco a nadie. Estaba a lo lejos parada, sola, mirándonos, pero cuando al final de todo intente buscarla ella ya se había ido.

_—Yo también la extraño…_

No me había dado cuenta de que hubiera alguien más allí hasta que Serena me dijo eso, con vos entrecortada por el llanto, y cuando voltee, su hermoso rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas como el mío.

_—Hola, Serena —la salude._

_—Hola Darien, no sabía que ya habías vuelto a la ciudad._

_—Acabo de regresar —le respondí—, de hecho todavía no voy a mi departamento —admití._

_—Ah, yo también, acabo de llegar._

_—¿Có… cómo has estado?_

_—Igual que tú… creo_

_—Sí, eso veo._

Serena me hablaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas con los puños de su saco. En ese momento la vi tan vulnerable, tan tierna, tan dulce, y solo sentía ganas de protegerla, de envolverla en mis brazos. Así que sin pensarlo mucho en realidad, sin pensar en absoluto, solo por impulso, la abrase. Serena me correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

En aquel momento me di cuenta que la necesitaba, y parece ser que ella también me necesitaba a mí. Ambos estábamos pasando por la misma situación, compartiendo la misma pérdida y el mismo sufrimiento.

Era la segunda vez que dejaba de lado mi orgullo y me permitía llorar en el hombro de otra persona. La primera vez fue en el fallecimiento de mi queridísima abuela, aquella vez en la cual perdí a la persona más importante en mi vida.

Leonora, a diferencia de mi abuela, era muy joven, tan solo una niña con toda una vida esperándole por adelante. Pensar que nunca más abrirá sus vivaces ojos, que nunca más escucharía su melodiosa voz, ¡que nunca más la vería jugar a mis alrededores!, disfrutando de tan solo su niñez.

Ahora, el señor de arriba, se permitió llevarla con él. Dios siempre se llevaba a los mejores ángeles, ¡tan egoísta es el señor!, no se da cuenta que aquí también en la Tierra necesitamos ángeles buenos, y mi abuela y Leonora, son un par importante para él, para mí y para todos.

Leonora, siendo conciénciate de su destino, siempre se comporto de una manera muy madura. Disfruto hasta de los últimos segundos y ella fue un ejemplo enorme entre otras personas que, en la fundación, tan solo se quedaban tirados en sus camas, esperando que la muerte misma hiciera su gloriosa aparición, pero antes de llegar la muerte, apareció Leonora y cambio todo.

Con su vitalidad y ganas de vivir llenaba huecos de esperanzas en los demás.

_Mi linda y dulce Leonora, siempre te recordare como lo que fuiste: una maravillosa personita, _pensé y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la de Serena.

Serena se permitió sollozar en mi pecho, musitando cosas que ya sabía.

_—¿Por qué ella?, ¿por qué una niña tan pequeña y con toda una vida por adelante?, ¿por qué no me llevo mejor a mí? Ella era tan joven, estaba colmada de sueños y ahora no los podrá cumplir porque esta..._

Sus sollozos incrementaron de tono y la sentí tensionarse sobre mi cuerpo.

Yo tampoco quería decir ni oír siquiera esa palabra…

Ahora que pienso en eso, no puedo creer que pasara hace bastante tiempo.

Dos años sin Leonora...

Hoy con orgullo puedo decir que lo he soportarlo sin derramar siquiera una lagrima. Lo he hecho por ella, le prometí recordarla como la persona maravillosa que fue y no por aquel día en que se despidió de nosotros. Ahora, cada vez que pienso en Leonora, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

Me tiré en el cómodo sillón de mi oficina a observar las afueras de la fundación. Mis ojos enseguida encentraron a mi "presa", bajo un día caluroso, jugando con varios niños.

Sonrió y suspiro o suspiro y sonrió, bah, realmente no lo sé, no soy muy consiente de lo que hago cuando pienso, veo o estoy cerca de Serena. Me da pena admitirlo, pero es algo que suele suceder casi siempre. Me doy contra las cosas o se me caen de las manos cuando ella entra en mi campo visual, viviendo momentos tan vergonzosos que solo deseo que el piso se abra y me trague completo.

Definiéndolo de alguna manera, si buscan idiota en el diccionario, seguramente me encontraran ahí.

Cuando veía una muchacha bonita no solía pasarme estas cosas. Era tooodo un ganador. Me acercaba a ellas les decía "hola" y ya estaban caídas a mis pies. Ahora ni siquiera puedo balbucear un hola, porque me encuentro embrujado bajo el hechizo de Serena Tsukino. A veces deseo encontrar la pócima, pero es algo tan puro y maravilloso lo que siento por ella que cuando la veo vuelvo a caer rendido.

Nuestra, mmm, "relación" cambio "notablemente" desde aquel día en el cementerio, pero no de la forma en que yo desearía. Aunque no me puedo quejar, ya que hay una gran diferencia de lo que fue ayer a lo que es hoy, y una de esas "pequeñas" diferencias es que mis sentimientos hacia Serena habían cambiado.

Antes Serena simplemente era otra de mis pesadillas, ¡ahora es la peor de todas! Ya no la veo, ahora la OBSERVO como un hombre completamente enamorado y después de lo que sucedió hace unas noches estoy todavía peor…

* * *

**Notas**

**Anneliese:** Es un honor para mi empezar esta nueva historia al lado de mi hermanita Marilyn j Monroe que es un genio, sin duda alguna, y también quiero agradecerles a los que se tomen la molestia de leernos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Esperamos poder cumplir sus expectativas con nuestro primer proyecto juntas, ojala sea el primero de muchos más, y también quiero agradecerle a mi hermanita por ayudarme a recuperar la inspiración junto con Ricky Martin xD cuyos videos nos dieron muchas ideas perece q después de tanto tiempo sin escribir encontré al fin un muso q me inspire xD

**Tokio:** ¡Otro fanfic en mi lista xD! Sí, sé que tengo que terminar mis otras historias, pero con solo decirles que Anneliese tiene buenas ideas para el siguiente capítulo, ¡ideas que me emocionan y hacen desear comenzar a escribir ya! Gracias por atreverse a leer esta historia que creamos juntas, aunque debo de admitir que la mayoría del trabajo lo hizo Anneliese, yo solo mejore algunos diálogos y escribí la parte final comenzando desde que Serena le correspondió el abrazo a Darien, así que ya ven que no hice casi nada xD. ¡Las recompensas van para ella!

**Juntas:** ¡Esperamos que este fic si lo podamos actualizar más seguido que nuestras otras historias xDDD!

**PD: **Lo mejor viene en la segunda parte!


End file.
